Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of placer mining, and more specifically relates to an infinitely adjustable support for a sluice box to positionally maintain a sluice box in a waterway at an optimal orientation and angulation.
Background and Description of the Related Art
The purpose of a gold sluice is to separate heavier gold bearing materials from placer sand and gravel. The separation is accomplished by use of flowing water through the sluice. By placing an amount of placer gravel and sand materials at an upper end of the sluice, and utilizing water flowing over a series of riffles on the sluice, the heavier gold bearing materials are separated out of the slurry. This is accomplished by the heavier materials collecting in a low-pressure eddy area behind the riffle devices.
In order for optimum separation to take place, it is necessary for the flow of water over, and through the sluice to be accurately controlled. Present practice by prospectors in the field has been to set the sluice box into a flowing stream or waterway and thereafter adjust to the position, orientation and particularly the angulation of the sluice box using rocks, stones and whatever materials are locally available. This process is difficult and time-consuming and requires alteration of the stream/waterway because large rocks and stones must be used to support the sluice box as desired. Such use of rocks, stones and local materials is difficult and time-consuming and is never overly precise. Further, because the water level in such creeks and waterways varies, the height adjustability is minimal and difficult, and maintaining the sluice box in a level orientation is particularly difficult because quantities of heavy placer gravel and sand and rocks are repeatedly shoveled onto the upper surface of the sluice box. Therefore not only is elongate support to accurately maintain the front to rear angulation important and difficult, but rotational support of the sluice box is also necessary and difficult to maintain. As a result, most sluice boxes cannot be consistently operated in an optimum fashion.
There is therefore a continuing need for a means and apparatus to quickly and easily and accurately adjust the position, angulation and support for a sluice box for prospecting operations. Further, there is a need for such an apparatus that does not require physical alteration of the stream/waterway and the flow of water therethrough, and the support means needs to be easily removable and transportable.
Some or all of the problems, difficulties and drawbacks identified above and other problems, difficulties, and drawbacks may be helped or solved by the inventions shown and described herein. My invention may also be used to address other problems, difficulties, and drawbacks not set out above or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits which may be appreciated, or more fully appreciated, in the future associated with the novel inventions shown and described herein.